


Scandal

by HookbackKarkat



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fake Relationship, Gay Chicken, M/M, Probably sex at some point, Slow ass burn, Tags to be added, just an idea ive had for awhile, right now it's p much a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookbackKarkat/pseuds/HookbackKarkat
Summary: Markiplier and JackSepticEye are in a relationship.Mark and Sean are not.





	Scandal

PAX was the kind of place to hang out with your friends and have fun, whether you were simply perusing and chatting or showing off your best group cosplay. Course, it was the kind of place to make new friends, too. Those lost by their pals or having come alone, only to leave with contacts, numbers, and even people. It was the kind of place to come together as people who share a common interest (or several) and have fun.

That extended to those on the other side, as well. Those to be met and greeted, to be questioned and give answers. The ones who came from miles, sometimes countries away not only to see their fans but to see friends they had no other excuse, reason, or budget to visit more regularly. 

It was a place to host a panel with your friends, laugh and joke, get a little stupid even. What would a group of friends be without stupidity, anyway? Of course, with stupidity also came the stupid questions, and sometimes that can be dangerous...

"Yeah, this is a question for Mark and Jack..."

The two in question shared a glance. They knew where this was going, it always went there no matter how many times they answered the same query again and again. The Irishman, of course, was already mentally putting together what to say that might be appropriate.

"...What's the current status on Septiplier?"

Before Jack could open his mouth, the other had already stood up, gesticulating a bit as he spoke. The crowd had fallen deathly silent, always on the edge of their seats and hungry for information on their beloved ship.

"You know, I can't believe we're still answering this question. Jack is one of my best friends, and as admittedly handsome, sweet, and sexy he is, I wouldn't want to let all these pressuring shippers do anything damaging to our relationship. So I think it's time I put a final word to this."

Nodding in agreement, Jack listened quietly like everyone else, idly wondering where Mark was going with this. Usually he was pretty straightforward, he never hedged like this. Unless... He realized he'd slipped off into his thoughts for a little bit too long when he refocused to see Mark looking right at him, continuing to talk.

"Jack agrees with me of course, and I think this would be the best way to continue being friends without letting this mess with our relationship. So, mister Lucky Charms who's graciously let me answer this awkwardly all by myself, I just have one question for you."

Jack sat up a bit more, clearing his throat and nodding. "Yes?"

He regretted the affirmative as his gaze lowered along with Mark, who'd dropped as fast as he could onto one knee, possibly for the shock value. He already had the box in his hands and was speaking before Jack had the time to put it together.

"JackSepticEye, will you marry me?"

Jack may have believed him if he hadn't been the only one to see that devilish grin on the redhead's face. He was putting him on the spot, it was _his move_ and Mark had pulled a damn good one on him.

He did the first thing that came to mind. It was a huge leap from what had come before, but Mark had done the same. As Mark was laughing it off and standing up, Jack wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Like, a real one, right on his startled and slightly open stupid mouth. Mark was still wide-eyed and stiff as Jack quickly pulled away, grinning a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yes, Markiplier, of course I will!"

There was just a hint of a challenge in his voice, and Mark quickly shook it off, bringing them around to the next question. But he'd be sure to get Jack back later, when they weren't live on the internet and also in front of a room full of people. Naturally, people immediately started asking questions about what just happened, which he swiftly dismissed. It was a bit, and they were committed to it. Insert joke about commitment. Nevermind the smug satisfaction that practically radiated from Jack the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more, I've had this idea for a long time and I've been thinking about writing it recently.  
> (If I did more, the chapters would definitely be longer. Just saying.)


End file.
